


Korrasami Week 2017

by Brackish



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Affection, Affection prompt, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Dreams, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Comfort, Dream Sequence, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gratuitous use of puns, Honeymoon, Humor, Judo club, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2017, Married Couple, Married Life, Nightmares, One Shot, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sparring, a little angst in 6, and a little more in 7, asami sato - Freeform, kitchen shenanigans, korra - Freeform, look out bad jokes, married au, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackish/pseuds/Brackish
Summary: Behold, Brackish's contribution to Korrasami Week 2017! Going to be mostly fluff, unless something sinister strikes me. Please enjoy!Chapter 7 - Korra and Asami talk about family.





	1. Day 1: Married life

It definitely took Korra some getting used to . It wasn’t that she avoided saying it; she just plain forgot every now and then, and each time it occurred to her she couldn’t help but feel a flutter in her chest. She'd mean well, of course, saying things like; 

"Hey, this is Asami, my  _girlfriend."_

"Oh, those aren't for me. They're for my  _girlfriend._ " 

"Thanks - Yeah, my  _girlfriend_ got it for me." 

“I can say that, she’s my girlfriend.” 

And each time, Asami would quirk her brow knowingly. “Girlfriend?” She'd say in a mock drawl. 

“Girlf - right, wife.  _ Wife. _ ” Korra would correct, her bright blue eyes growing wide in the process. "Wife! Can you believe it, Asami?” 

“I definitely can.” Asami would say, a smile spreading across her own face at her partner's jubilation. 

“Oh my god - We’re  _ married _ .” 

And Asami would laugh each time. “We sure are.” 

It would happen every few days or so; sometimes more often, sometimes less. It wasn’t that Korra had _forgotten_ Asami, nor was it the fact that she loved her any less - it was just a fact of the giddy earnestness of their love that made that particular declaration of their love slip from Korra’s mind every now and then.  Eventually, for it only had to be a matter of time, Korra would one day manage to actually catch herself before she’d let it slip. They were at the farmer’s market, because _of course they were -_ Where else would a married couple be on a Sunday morning? 

The streets, filled with the fresh, the verdant, and the blossoming, were filled to the brim also with what seemed like every demographic in Republic City; parents with newborns and toddlers, the elderly retirees complacent at their own pace, gaggles of teenagers looking for the one stall that would be able to satisfying their cravings for sweet or fried goods, and of course, Korra and Asami themselves. Weaving their way through the rows of greengrocers and florists, artists and artisans crafting and painting and sculpting their various wares, they’d stop every now and then when their stomach would grumble a quiet complaint. 

“Thank you,” Asami said, handing a crisp note over to a baker, gladly receiving a large paper bag of sweet-rolls in return. She delighted in the almost-sickly sweet scent, her mouth watering in anticipation. 

“Mmm,” Korra would say, leaning over Asami’s shoulder to savor the same. “Nice  _ buns _ , babe.” She’d giggle at Asami’s flustered attempt to dismiss her, only to pause when the baker himself chuckled awkwardly as well.

“Don’t worry,” Korra would laugh. “I can say that, she’s my gi - wait!” Korra’s eyes widened. “I can say that, because she’s my  _ wife! _ ” 

Asami nodded tenderly, a flush filling her cheeks, a softness settling in her eyes as they turned away from the baker, and rejoined the natural flow of the crowd through the streets. 

“Well done.” Asami giggles, nudging against Korra's side.

“Thaaank you,” Korra grinned, fishing a roll from the still-warm paper bag. “I gotta say, I’m pretty proud of myself for getting it right.” 

Asami snorted. “After - how many times has it been? I think I must have corrected you, like, at  _ least  _ two-dozen times.” 

“Hey, well, you know what,” Korra says through a mouthful of pastry. “If this is the biggest obstacle in our relationship so far, I’m okay with that.” 

Asami laughed. “Do you think it’s a bad sign?” She says, taking a bite of her own sweet-roll. “Do you think things are going  _ too _ smoothly? Maybe we should add some drama to it, just to be on the safe side.” 

Korra pouts in mock contemplation. “What are you thinking? Public melt-down?” 

“Hmm, I was thinking more along the lines of suspicious paranoia,” Asami said, laughing at Korra’s look of shocked indignation. “I’d find a blonde hair on your shirt, barge into our bedroom,  _ screaming, _ and demanding who the other woman  _ and/or _ man was.” 

Korra snorted. “Please - I married  _ you,”  _ She said, stuffing the rest of the roll into her mouth. “Cheating on you would be like having steak at home, but stopping at McDonald’s for dinner.” 

“Oh - so I  _ am _ just a piece of meat to you.” Asami huffs, frowning. 

Asami only manages to maintain her facade for a solid three seconds of Korra’s profuse apology before she bursts out laughing. 

“There you go,” Asami grins. “Public melt-down. So, how do you think our relationship is going now that we've been through that?” 

Korra smirks, only slightly flushed. “Pretty well I’d say.” 

Korra slips her hand into Asami’s reflexively, only to produce a look of mild disgust on both of their faces.

“Korra, your hand -”

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t think -”

“- the  _ sweet-roll _ , Korra, your hand’s all sticky -”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s okay - I’ve got some wet-wipes here…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. I'm already late to this one - I fully plan on finishing the week, but definitely not in the actual week. stay tuned, and thanks for reading!


	2. Day 2: Affection

Thursday night, downtown Republic City. Late-night shopping meant that the streets were full and that all the lights were on, with the sound of a thousand different conversations all blending together to fuel one great buzz that carried from market to restaurant to bar. After-hours attractions sprung up like wildflowers, taking full advantage of the free spirits and loose wallets, especially by the waterside. Normally, a night like this would be date-night for Korra and Asami - but tonight it was something special; it was  _ double-date  _ night. This was a new milestone for Korra and Asami - they were the new couple, the inevitable pair, and the one that surprised nobody when they brought the news to their friends.

“Hmm?” Opal had said. “Yeah, we know.”

“Haven’t you guys been dating for months now?” Bolin had said.

“What?!” Mako had said.

But that was just Mako being classic Mako.

So they rolled with it, doing all the things that new couples did. They saw movies together, went to expensive restaurants together, moonlight picnics, lakeside retreats, road trips to unnamed hotels where the two of them, alone, remote and secluded, a thousand miles away from anyone that could ever bother or interrupt them, could finally…

Get some much needed sleep, of course. They settled into what they thought was just classic, routine couple stuff. Perfectly normal, romantic behaviour; because in a vacuum, without a reference point, any behaviour seems normal. It wasn’t until the night of the double-date, that Korra and Asami realized something about themselves; They were extremely competitive. Of course, it wasn’t in any way hostile or malicious in intent. Rather, it was simply a byproduct of their fierce spirits, that when faced with the reigning couple of the group, they felt just a little bit like they were being tested.

The first strike landed soon after they arrived.

“Hey!” Opal grinned broadly, as Korra and Asami took their seats on the opposite side of the table. “Man - I’m  _ so  _ glad we could finally do this.”

Asami returned with a warm smile. “Of course! I know we’ve been busy, but we can always make time for you guys.”

Bolin clapped his hands over his chest. “Aww! You guys - honestly, you two make such a great couple.”

“Yeah,” Opal says, instinctively hooking her arm through Bolin’s. “You two are  _ so  _ sweet together.”

Korra’s move was reflexive, almost unconscious, slipping Asami’s hand into her own atop the table - a perfect riposte. “I know right?” Korra says, smirking kindly. “Aren’t we great together?”

Asami blushes as Korra gives a soft squeeze, but Opal joins in Bolin’s cooing. “Oh my god - honestly, I could just eat this scene  _ up.  _ ”

It was subtle, but it was there. Wordlessly, the gauntlet had been thrown, and even though nary a word was uttered from Korra to Asami, the latter knew that this was the battlefield that they would die on - for no better reason other than it was simply exciting and impossibly scintillating to the two of them to bring a united front in affection.

The second strike was drawn when the waitress came to take their orders.

Opal was first to choose. “Ooh, I’ll have the special of the day -”

“An excellent choice, miss.” The waitress nodded, scratching down her order.

Opal beamed. “And my boyfriend will be having the number 12, large, with extra pork, and a large lemonade.”  

Bolin turned to Korra and Asami, grinning. “She always knows  _ exactly _ what I want.”

Asami felt her eye twitch.  _ So was how it was going to be. _

The waitress turned to Asami. “And for you, miss?”

“I’ll have the number 6 - extra spicy please.” Asami says, placing her menu down upon the table.  _ Showtime. _

The waitress nodded again, penning Asami’s order, but before she could even open her mouth to request Korra’s order, Asami had spoken up again.

“- And my  _ girlfriend  _ here will have the…” Asami paused. What will she be having  _ indeed _ . There was only half a second of hesitation before a look of dawning horror began to creep over Asami’s face, her mind racing; What  _ did  _ Korra want? Did she want the ramen? The udon? The soba? Rice? Curry? Wagyu?!  _ Kobe?! Sushi? Sashimi?! _

Asami swallowed her pride, staring deep into Korra’s blue eyes. Korra stared back with a blank gaze, giving the tiniest of nods as she opened her mouth to quietly whisper. “I’ll have… the…”

Asami spoke in tandem to Korra’s prompts. “... the…”

“...num -”

“...Number…”

“... six -”

“Six.”

“-teen.”

Asami clenched her jaw. “Sixteen. She’ll have the number sixteen.”

“Large.” Korra added sheepishly.

“A sixteen large.” Asami corrected.

“Also with a lemonade. Please.”

“And a lemonade.”

The waitress looked up from her notepad. “Sorry miss," She said, glancing hesitantly at Asami. "So did you both want lemonades?”

“No,” Asami clenched her eyes shut, if only for a second, before turning back to the waitress with a saccharine smile. “I’ll have the number 6 - extra _ , extra  _ spicy  _ ,  _ and she’ll have the number sixteen, large, with a lemonade.  _ Please.  _ ”

The third, and final strike, was during dessert. They had eased off a bit - after all, they were all still good friends. They talked, they laughed, they reminisced about the good old days, and through hearty food and even more wholesome company. They fell into old habits, and for a moment it was peaceful - until Bolin began to spoon-feed Opal sorbet.

“You  _ have  _ to try this, O; it’s even better than last time.”

“Oh, alright,” Opal laughed. “Just a  _ little  _ bit.”

Korra watched with careful eyes. Immediately she picked up her  _ fresh-out-of-the-oven  _ lava cake  _ ,  _ and turned to Asami.

“Eat this.” Korra whispered, watching the way Bolin and Opal fawned over each other, trying to mimic Bolin’s movements as well as she could.

“Oh -  _ right,  _ ” Asami said, setting her own dessert down. “Give me just a little bit - is it still hot -”

“Yeah,” Korra said idly, vaguely waving a spoon in Asami’s direction. “Yeah, just have a bit -”

“It looks hot, Korra - here, let me blow on it a bit.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine - eat the cake, Asami - “

“Okay, fine, I’ll -” Asami pauses for a second after letting Korra feed her the spoonful of cake, before her eyes begin to water, fanning herself desperately. “Hot -  _ hot -” _

Korra’s face pales as she turns her full attention to Asami. “Oh - oh my  _ god,  _ I’m so sorry babe, here,” she panics, fumbling for a glass of water. “Drink - I’m so sorry.”

Fortunately, Bolin and Opal didn’t seem to notice until Asami had well and truly recovered, with only a slightly burnt mouth to show for it. After the third salvo had been fired, it seemed as if all parties had decided to behave themselves for the rest of the night, and cordially the evening concluded with Korra and Asami waving farewell to Bolin and Opal, as the latter pair climbed into an Uber.

“Thanks again for dinner, guys!” Opal cheered from the backseat.

“Yeah,” Bolin leaned over to shout out of the window beside her. “We should totally do this again soon!”

“Absolutely,” Asami smiled warmly, genuinely, as Korra huddled against her for warmth against the night’s cold. “It was so nice seeing you guys.”

“Have a good night guys!” Korra yells, laughing as Opal practically drags Bolin from the window as their Uber pulls away from the curb. The two of them fall into a quiet, comfortable silence as they watch the car slow to an intersection, and disappear as it turns the corner.

Asami’s the one to break the silence. “So, about tonight -”

Korra groans. “We kind-of goofed up, huh?”

Asami laughs sheepishly. “Maybe just a little bit.”

“Is it our fault if we just want to be the  _ most adorable couple  _ at the table?” Korra says, laughing as she pulls Asami in the direction of their apartment.

Asami scoffs. “I think that’s a perfectly acceptable thing to want.”

“Right?” Korra chuckles. “The  _ audacity  _ of the two of them to try and out-cute us.”

“Unbelieveable.” Asami laughs, leaning over to Korra, as the later cosies up in the crook of her neck, leaning to press her lips in a chaste kiss against her forehead.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in an unassuming, nondescript Uber…

“I can’t - I  _ cannot  _ believe it.” Opal says, fuming.

Bolin shakes his head, arms crossed against his chest. “It’s downright  _ gaudy.  _ ”

“To think that they would try to  _ out-couple  _ us,” Opal scoffs, turning with fierce eyes. “And end up   _ winning?!  _ ”

Bolin groans. “Right?! Did you see the way that they were fumbling over each other -”

“Exactly!” Opal frowns. “That’s that new-love glow.”

“Hmph,” Bolin snorts. “Well, you know what this means, right?”

Opal nods solemnly.

“This means  _ war.  _ ” Opal growls, completely ignorant of the incredibly uncomfortable driver.

####    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck am i doing. who the fuck are these panto-esque imitations of our beloved characters.  
> Thanks for reading! I'm really just shooting these out in the spare time I have between full-time work, a five-day training course, and extra-curricular projects! honestly if you enjoyed this then god bless you because i dont even know what im doing anymore


	3. Day 3: Sparring

It’s a bit after three in the afternoon, and Korra  _ should  _ be present for the first meeting of Republic City U’s judo club, where she’d be helping Opal introduce the new recruits to the basics; registration, where to buy their gear, things like that. Instead, she’s at the club fair with Bolin, scabbing freebies from the culinary society.  As if anyone would expect any different; Unfortunately, Opal  _ did _ expect something different, and so when Korra arrived thirty minutes later than when she was expected to, Opal didn’t spare a single second expressing her disappointment.

“Sorry I’m late.” Korra grins. At least she has the decency to look sheepish. 

“No you’re not.” Opal pouts. “If you were  _ actually  _ sorry, you would have been here on time.” 

“I was busy! I was -”

“Stuffing your face full of pork buns?” 

Korra pauses. “How did you know?”

“You were with  _ Bolin. _ Boy couldn’t keep a secret if it saved his life.” Opal scoffs. “ _ And _ you’ve got crumbs on your tank top.” 

“Oh.” Korra glances down, brushing the crumbs embarrassedly. “Well - Look, I really am sorry. Just let me know what I can do to help.” 

Opal shrugs. “It’s fine. Kai’s taken your group for today.” She points over to a smaller corner of the gymnasium, where a group of individuals were practicing basic grappling technique. 

Korra frowns. “You gave my group to  _ Kai?! _ ” 

“Well, what was I supposed to do? You were late!” Opal shrugs again. “I’m sorry, Korra. There’s really not much else for you to do.” 

Korra’s groan of protest is cut short, when a voice floats over her shoulder. A strange, unfamiliar voice, that somehow buries itself deep into Korra’s mind from the first word. 

“Hey, Opal! Sorry I’m late - is this the judo club?” 

Korra turns on the spot, coming face to face with - 

“Oh, hey Asami.” Opal says, flashing the intruder a smile. “Yeah, this is pretty much it. I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to make it today?” 

“Well, the guy I was supposed to tutor got sick. Apparently he ate too many buns at the club fair,” Asami says, shrugging. “So that pretty much cleared up my schedule.” 

“Awesome!” Opal says. “Oh, by the way - Asami, this is Korra. Korra, this is Asami - she’s helping me with a few classes this semester, and when I told her about the club she was like…” 

Korra didn’t really remember much of what Opal said from that moment on, nor did she remember what Opal said a few seconds prior to that moment either. She was, at that point in time, completely blind-sided by the tall, dark-haired figure that had seemingly crashed into her life. 

Well, her entrance was quite subdued, but from Korra’s perspective, she might as well have driven a sixteen-wheeler into the side of the building.

“Nice to meet you.” Asami said, passing Korra a smile, and it’s almost enough to send the latter crashing to the floor. “Anyway, am I too late to join a group, or -”

Opal hums to herself, glancing around. “Yeah, they’ve kind of gotten started already, but I think -”

“I’ll take her.” 

Korra’s eyes bulge the second she realizes she actually said those words - that they had physically manifested into sound, instead of being a quiet, eager wish in her mind. Both Opal and Asami turn back to face Korra, one with a look of confusion, the other with a look of intrigue. 

Opal clears her throat. “You’ll take -”

“I-I mean, I’ll be her partner.” Korra stammers out a response. “Partner - like  _ sparring _ partner, I mean, not like - you know, not like a-a whatever, know what I mean?” 

Opal furrows her brow, watching Korra with narrowed eyes. “ _No,_ but, uh - sure.  _ Sure. _ ” She says, turning back to Asami. “If that’s cool with you? Korra can run you through the first week, then from next week you can join one of the groups.” 

Asami opens her mouth to speak, watching Korra with amused, green eyes. “Okay.” She nods. “That, uh - sounds fine to me.”

“Great!” Korra practically shouts, struggling and losing against her cheek muscles to contain her eager smile. “You probably need to change into your stuff, right? The changing rooms are over here…” 

As Korra marches off with Asami following her, Opal can’t help but laugh. 

* * *

_ Okay, Korra. Play it cool. Leave a good first impression - cool, calm, collected, and bad-ass.  _

Korra watches carefully as Asami finishes up her stretches. “So, um - have you done a lot of judo?” Korra says, trying not to stare.

Asami pauses mid-stretch, tilting her head slightly as she thinks. “I’ve kind of been doing martial arts off and on since I was a kid. You know, overprotective father and all that.” 

“Right, right.” Korra says dryly, clearing her throat, and donning an air of supremacy that she  _ most definitely _ did not practice moments ago, when she thought Asami wasn’t watching. “‘Cause I’ve been, like, doing judo for a few years now.”

“Oh?” Asami hums in amusement. 

“Yeah,” Korra smirks. “I’m kinda pretty good at it. Kind of the club champion, if you will.” 

“Oh.” Asami repeats. “Well, I hope you’ll take it easy on me, yeah?” 

Korra grins, the flutter in her heart distracting her completely from the sarcasm dripping from Asami’s words. “Don't worry about it - I mean, I  _ was _ hoping we could go straight into _take-downs_. You know, since you say you’ve been doing this for a while, right?” 

Asami’s eyes narrow. “Are you sure about that?” She says hesitantly.

“Yeah! Listen - you don’t need to worry about getting hurt. _I’ll look after you._ ” 

Asami raises a brow. “Oh you will, will you?” She watches as Korra nods emphatically, and pauses before replying with a cunning grin. “Okay then. Let’s get into it.” 

Korra claps her hands together. “Great! So, let’s get into the basic take-down then,” She says, moving to stand opposite Asami on the gymnasium mats. “So, the first thing you want to do is -” 

“- assume the position?” Asami interjects, lowering her stance to mimic Korra’s. 

Korra hesitates, but just for a moment. “Y-yeah, uh... yeah. And then, basic engagement is -”

“- like this?” Asami interjects again, this time moving forward to brace against Korra’s body, arms reaching to clutch at Korra’s back. 

Korra’s mind goes blank, her eyes wide, mouth only slightly ajar. She can feel her heart thrumming beneath her judogi - blood rushing to her cheek and ears, and all she can think is;  _ oh boy. She sure does smell nice.  _

“R-right.” Korra says, her senses finally, blissfully returning to her. “And, uh - when you’re ready, a safe-drop is -”

“- this?” Asami says, before Korra can react. 

Not even a moment later, Korra feels Asami’s muscles  _ tighten _  around her _ ,  _ her grip strong as she begins to lift. Korra’s thoughts come to her slowly as she feels herself lose control, her vision lowering as Asami twists in position, throwing Korra down towards the mats.  Time slows as she falls, and all she can see in slow motion, is the a flurry of jet-black hair, flowing like silk above her. Green eyes that spoke of rage, of power, of control, but also of mockery  _ and _ humility, and of dominance. As Asami’s arms slip out from underneath her, Korra feels a smile spread to her lips.  Yes, at that moment, she knew that she had fallen in love with the woman who was dropping her like a sack of bricks, and - 

And then she hit the mats. 

_ Hard. _

Korra groans as she feels the shadow of Asami standing over her.

“Hey,” Asami cheers sardonically. “Check it out. Looks like I got the hang of it.” 

When Korra opens her eyes, Asami’s kneeling over her, offering a hand of assistance. Korra nods, taking Asami’s hand, her vision and brain swimming as she’s hoisted back onto her feet. 

“I know my stuff, okay?” Asami says quietly, as Korra brushes herself off. “So don’t treat me like a newbie.” 

“You got it.” Korra sighs complacently, patting a soreness on her back. 

"Alright then," Asami smirks. “Anything else you wanted to show me?” 

“Yeah, actually,” Korra says as she rubs the back of her neck, grinning. “There’s this  _ great _ coffee house off-campus. Maybe I could show you  _ that _ when we’re done?”

Asami's eyes widen, a soft pink hue filling her cheeks as she processes Korra's words.

And in a way, she too was just disarmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i pick judo? i know literally nothing about judo. i apologise if i got any of the terminology wrong - i literally just googled what those judo outfits were called, and that's it.  
> uuugh this one was a struggle. it's currently 8pm and i had put off dinner until i churned this thing out. honestly, bless you if you enjoyed it, i just wanted to get this one out.   
> thanks for reading!


	4. Day 4: Honeymoon

Ember islands. Warm sands, stunning vistas, and elegant, long-fluted cocktails with those teeny-tiny umbrellas sticking out of them. The ideal place for anyone to get away from the everyday rush-rush of corporate life, and relax for a while. Maybe you’re a group of retirees looking to soak up the sun, or maybe you’re a collection of friends looking to break free for the last time before semester starts up again. 

Or maybe, you’re a young couple in love, looking to spend your honeymoon in your own private sanctuary, alone. For Korra and asami, they were all of that and then some - except for the alone part. Yes, they weren’t alone, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. They weren’t sure whose great idea it was, but somehow, after finding time between their intensely busy schedules, planning and experiencing a stunning wedding and fantastic reception, they had boarded a plane headed for their tropical destination, with all of their friends in tow. 

“Wow, look at all these tours.” Opal commented, as they prepared to land. “Hey, would you guys like to join us on this snorkeling cruise?” 

Korra laughed hesitantly, leaning back into her seat so the stewardess could gather their disposables. “Well, we were hoping to get a little bit of time - you know, to ourselves?” 

“Right, right,” Bolin interjected, pulling a flyer from their in-flight magazine. “But let me float this idea past you, Korra -  _ bottomless ramen. _ ”

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Korra hissed under her breath, leaning over to better glimpse the pamphlet Bolin was fawning over. “Bottomless? I mean, that does -”

Asami cleared her throat. “I’m sure we can fit it in, but since it’s the first time after the  _ wedding _ that we’ve had some time to ourselves, we were hoping to… you know, sit back and chill out for a bit -”

“Ooh,” Opal cooed, snickering. “I think Asami’s more interested in a bottomless  _ Korra _ -”

“O-Opal!” Korra spluttered, as both she and Asami turned a bright red. 

Mako found that moment adequate to pipe up because, being Mako, of course he did.

“Hey look, Asami,” He chimed, waving another pamphlet, oblivious to the pandemonium of Korra trying to reach across Bolin’s broad shoulders to swat at Opal. “They have a museum of Eastern Engineering by the resort.” 

“You know there’s more to my life than engineering, right?” Quipped Asami, hands snaking around Korra’s arm to stop her murdering Opal, who continued to giggle fiendishly. 

“Oh, right,” Mako said, stumbling over his words. “I know, it’s just that - I dunno, I thought you might like -”

Korra, subdued, leaned over Asami’s lap to pat Mako’s shoulder apologetically. “She didn’t mean it like that, she just - Asami just doesn’t want to think about anything that reminds her of work right now, right ‘Sami?” 

“R-right.” Asami said, shooting Mako an apologetic look. “Honestly, I think Korra and I would really just like some time to… to  _ sleep _ , if we’re being honest.” 

_ That _ set the troublemakers off again. Opal and Bolin shot each other snide looks, and even Mako flushed a quiet pink hue, clearing his throat as he suddenly became much, much more interested in the clouds outside the window. 

“Is that right, Asami?” Opal said, wiggling her brows suggestively. “Sleep, you say? Say no more, Asami, we understand  _ e-x-a-c-t-l-y _ what you’re talking about.” 

Asami’s cheeks burned bright red, her mouth opening and closing in silent protest. Korra simply furrowed her brows, a shy pout creeping over her lips.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. We actually would really like to get some -” 

Bolin nudged Korra’s side knowingly, giggling all the while. “You sly _ dog _ , Korra!” He said, glancing over to Asami as well, his eyebrows so sharply curved that they’d almost put Mako’s to shame. “Is this what you two do? This innocent,  _ oh-whatever-do-you-mean? _ ruse? A little bit of…  _ roleplay, maybe? _ ” 

Relief washed over them when they finally touched down on the sun-burnt airstrip - though Bolin did indeed step onto the runway with a bruise on his arm. Despite the setting sun, they could see the sand and the sea from the moment they stepped off the plane, impossibly golden beaches and waves as far as the eye could see, lazily lapping against the shore. Sleepily, joyfully, the group decided to celebrate with a drink or several at the bar before retiring to their rooms, their luggage thankfully having been taken up ahead of time. Cheers, cocktails with the tiny umbrellas as promised, and laughs were had until night had well and truly settled in.

Mako and Bolin were the first to rise from their seats, stumbling sleepily towards the elevators and the promise of rest beyond, but not before Bolin managed to sneak in one last suggestive comment and simultaneous wiggle of brows in Korra and Asami’s direction, to which they lazily deflected, albeit red-faced. From then, it was a quieter conversation between Opal, Asami, and Korra, and it wasn’t long after that, that Korra also decided that she had had enough.

“‘Kay,” She mumbled, rising awkwardly to her feet, yawning and stretching all the while. “M’think it’s time to… go t’bed.” 

Asami laughed tenderly, threading her fingers through Korra’s to draw them to her lips, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles. 

“I’ll be up in a moment, ‘kay?” 

“Mhm,” Mumbled Korra, fumbling for their keypass. “Don’t be too long. I’ve been _ waiting _ for this for ages _. _ ” 

“Well, hey, feel free to get started without me.” Asami giggled again, causing Opal to smirk in their direction, although to Asami’s eternal gratitude, she didn’t say anything until Korra had trundled her way to the elevators. 

“So, it’s uh… honeymoon night. Excited?” Opal said, peering into the bottom of her drink.

Asami snorted, downing the rest of her drink. “Now don’t you start again -”

Opal raised her hands defensively, her drinks emboldening her.. “I’m not! Honest, I’m... I’m trying to be sincere,” She said, grinning. “Exciting, huh?” 

Asami nodded, the ice in her glass tinkling. “I… I guess so.” 

Opal watched her with curious eyes. “First time as a married couple.” She prodded, coyly. “Reckon it’ll be different?” 

Asami shrugged, her shallow facade of indifference wavering under Opal’s lazy interrogation. Her thoughts wandered to Korra, of Korra, of Korra lying reclined, supine across their bed, watching with eager, giddy eyes as Asami crawled in beside her - 

Asami’s heartbeat quickened, and it took every fiber of her being to calm the grin that was pulling at her lips. 

“I… I don’t know.” Asami said, her voice breaking slightly. “I guess.” 

Opal sighed, fanning herself - she  _ had  _ drunk quite a bit. 

“Man, the sex you guys have must be  _ intense. _ ” 

Asami choked on the cocktail onion she had fished from the bottom of her glass. 

“Opal! What -” 

“What?” Opal groaned. “M’just saying. Seriously, you guys are sculpted like  _ goddesses. _ Anyone watching you would be blinded by -”

Asami laughed, jumping to her feet. She regret the decision almost immediately, as her head swam in the sudden movement. 

“C’mon,” Asami grunted, chuckling. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Opal shook her head as she let Asami lift her to her feet. “No, no - let’s get  _ you _ to  _ Korra’s  _ bed.” 

Opal managed to keep quiet, her arms slung over Asami’s shoulder as she led them into the elevator, but as soon as Opal slumped against the cool glass interior, she spoke up again.

“So, like - we shouldn’t give you guys a wake-up call tomorrow, right,” Opal mumbled. “Because you two… you’ll be too busy… fuckin’” 

Asami shook her head, red-faced. “Opal, that’s not -”

“Like rabbits… with nothing else to do.” 

Asami laughed quietly to herself as Opal mumbled sinful nothings to her reflection. She stepped out of the elevator with Opal when they reached her floor, and made sure that she entered the room without incident. It was only when she had bid her goodnight, glimpsing a half-naked Bolin slumped and snoring on their bed, and closed the door to their room behind her that she found herself alone for the first time, standing in the hotel hallway. 

She sighed, burying her face in her hands, giggling to herself. He heart was racing.  _ I’ve been waiting for this for so long.  _ She counted seconds as she waited for the elevator, each and every one a dagger against her patience. She stared at her reflection in the elevator as it rose, her anticipation bubbling over with each level crossed between her and her destination.  Her hair was a mess. Her skin was dry, and there were bags under her eyes. But when she thought of slipping between those covers, to find Korra, warm, soft, she felt clean, whole.  Her footsteps echoed through the hallway as she closed on their room, and her hands shook softly as she pulled the keycard from her pocket, and swiped.

It was dark inside, and her skin was buzzing, from the drink, from anticipation. She set her shoes aside, and slipped off her socks - she never wore socks in bed. She slipped her jacket from her shoulders, letting it fall in a heap with her jeans as she shimmied them free, until she stood in nothing more than her underwear, searching for Korra. 

Her racing heart softened, as her eyes fell upon the sight of Korra sitting at the end of their bed, staring out their balcony to the crashing waves below, the moon reflected in the endless ocean.

“Korra,” Asami said softly, climbing across the bed to wrap her arms around Korra’s shoulders. “I told you to get started without me.” 

Korra shook her head slowly, sobering. “You know I can’t sleep without you next to me.” 

Asami smiled, pressing her lips against the side of Korra’s cheek. 

“C’mon, I’m exhausted,” Asami said, pulling Korra under the sheets. “I’ve been looking forward to being able to sleep in  _ for ages. _ ” 

Korra moaned in agreement. “I know, right. What with the wedding and like,  _ literally _ everything else, I haven’t had a decent night’s rest in ages.” 

Asami snickered, sliding to press her body against Korra’s arms wrapped around her waist. 

“I guess we should probably have sex while we’re here.” 

“Now where would you get that idea?” Korra said sarcastically. “I mean, I  _ guess,  _ since we  _ are _ on our honeymoon.” 

Asami chuckled. “Not tonight, though.”

“Nope. I’m like, carrying my exhausted self from a fortnight ago. We  _ sleep  _ tonight.”

“We sleep tonight,” Asami repeated in agreement. “What about tomorrow?”

Korra hummed. “Maybe. Raincheck?”

Asami nodded minutely into their pillow. “Raincheck. I _ am  _ excited to catch up on this  sleep that we’ve been hearing so much about. Maybe we could even  _ sleep in, _ could you imagine?”

“Ugh, I can. We could even sleep in till  _ ten _ in the morning.” 

“Fuck that, we’re going all the way to midday, baby.” 

“Midday?” Asami giggled. “You’re such a  _ tease _ . Do you really think you’ll be able to sleep till midday?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Korra chuckled, sliding her hand over Asami’s to trace small circles into her hand. “I could sleep _ all day.”  _

“Prove it.” 

“Watch me.” 

Eyes closed, warm and drifting slowly off to slumber, Asami felt at peace. But only a handful of minutes passed, before the thought slipped between her consciousness.

“Alright, I guess you’re pretty good at it.” Asami said drowsily. “You’ve made your point.” 

She waited for Korra to hum a reply, but she was already asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dumb story. dumb, wonderful, plotless story.  
> Thaaaaanks for reading! Just in time for korrasami week too, can you imagine? What's that? It's almost november? I don't know what you're talking about - oh god, i've become unstuck from the time stream!  
> in all seriousness i plan on finishing these but god knows when that's going to be.  
> Leave a comment! Or don't. I'm not your mum - or am I?  
> fuck im tired.


	5. Day 5: Kitchen shenanigans

**Bo-ob, 1:32PM**

Im downstairs

Are you ready

**You, 1:33PM**

Yup be a sec

Wait

**Bo-ob, 1:33PM**

Ok

What

What is it 

**You, 1:34PM**

My flatmate 

Ugh 

**Bo-ob, 1:35PM**

What’s wrong 

**You, 1:36PM**

She’s doing that thing again.

**Bo-ob, 1:36PM**

What thing

Cooking? 

**You, 1:36PM**

Witchcraft

Well yeah i guess you could call it that 

**Bo-ob, 1:38PM**

Just 

Why is that stopping you leaving the apartment? 

Hurry up im starving. 

**You, 1:40PM**

Because she’s 

Look 

I hate talking to her 

**Bo-ob, 1:41PM**

Why 

**You, 1:42PM**

Because she’s 

I dunno 

**Bo-ob, 1:44PM**

Nice 

If you don’t come down in five minutes i'm leaving without you

Korra? 

Fuck’s sake korra. 

5 minutes

* * *

 

Korra stood anxiously by her bedroom door, dressed and ready to go if not for the paralyzing anxiety gripping every muscle of her body, stiff like uncooked spaghetti, the scent of herbs and spices and perfectly seasoned roasting chicken filling the entire flat. She peeked through the slight crack the door, watching her flatmate with furious hesitancy. 

Asami Sato hummed to herself as she busied around the kitchen, multi-tasking between the saucepans on the stove and the oven with the skill of a professional chef, and then some. Hair tied back and  _ killing  _ the black chef’s apron, she looked a natural. 

And very,  _ very  _ pretty, according to Korra. Annoyingly so. How could someone so flawless survive the heat of the kitchen and still make it look so effortless? Korra shifted from foot to foot, her heart racing for reasons unknown - or perhaps known, but ignored.

For now. But her feeling had stewed, marinated long enough to dress a fine bouquet that still went ignored by Korra, but for only a little longer. 

Korra closed her eyes, leaning against the doorframe. “C’mon, Korra. Get it together… you can do this…” 

And like the swift, cocksure motion of a cleaver, Korra pushed open the door of her bedroom, waltzing into the living room. 

She only made it about halfway to the door, before she was spotted by Asami. 

“Oh, hey, Korra! How’s it, uh - how’s it going?” Asami smiled, pausing between saucepans with a small bunch of chopped parsley in herh ands. “I, um… I don’t think I’ve seen you all day.” 

“Hi - oh,” Korra stumbled to a halt, the courage she had mustered moments ago already deflating rapidly like a souffle in a cupboard. She turned to face Asami with a weak chuckle, her heart rising to her throat like proving dough. “I - I slept in. Late night, you know how it is.” 

_ Ugh, she’s so pretty.  _

“I guess,” Asami laughed. “Hey, um - if you’d like, I’m making dinner - and you’re more than welcome to - I mean, if you wanted -”

_ So pretty. Wait, she’s speaking.  _

“O-oh,” Korra blurted, glancing past Asami to the roast glowing in the oven. “Yeah, I um - actually, I’m meeting up with Bolin. He’s, uh - there’s this new pizza place he wants to try out, so…” 

“Oh,” Asami said, nodding in response. Korra couldn’t help but notice a momentary hesitation in Asami’s tone, of disappointment perhaps, before another glowing smile whisked it away. “Well, another time, maybe.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Korra said, crossing the remainder of the apartment. “Anyway, I guess I’ll - I’ll see you later then?” 

Asami smiled, that same, agonizingly, infuriatingly, intoxicating smile. “Sure.” 

Korra couldn’t help but smirk back in return. She managed to keep her composure for the next few seconds, only to crack like so much rapidly-cooled meringue as soon as she closed the apartment door behind her, deflating against a wall in the hallway. Korra could feel her face simmering red-hot, palms sweating and heart racing, a mile a second. 

_ God, I’m a disaster. _

* * *

 

**Bo-ob, 1:53PM**

Times up im outta here

**You, 1:53PM**

Wait

Im coming down now

**Bo-ob, 1:54PM**

Gfoagpnmgia

Fine.

* * *

 

Korra gingerly shut the door behind her - she hadn’t planned on staying out so late, especially on a school night, and especially since she knew Asami liked to head to bed early and was an unfortunately light sleeper. Korra held her breath until the lock in the door finally gave its quiet  _ click _ of approval, announcing to the darkened, silent apartment that Korra had returned home. 

Korra released the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in the entire time, leaning down to unlace her boots. Her stomach grumbled sulkily - the whole evening had been an episode in futility. Despite their later arrival, they had been met with an enormous line, and the pizza itself was overpriced for the meagre offering they had received. In fact, both Korra and Bolin were so furious with the ordeal, that they had crossed the road to the nearby bar to drown their sorrows in cheap student-priced liquor. 

Un-booted, Korra stumbled semi-drunk through the darkened apartment in search of her room - only to be caught by the fading yet irresistible scent of leftover roast. 

Korra’s stomach growled again, this time with intrigue. Sneaking over to the still-warm oven, Korra could see in the fading moonlight, the shape of a leg, a breast, potatoes, carrots,  _ leeks -  _

A feast. Unguarded and succulent, simply lying before her as inviting prey, just waiting to be devoured. Hesitancy made Korra start with a small potato, plucking it from the tray and popping it hastily into her mouth, but hunger made Korra pull out a knife and fork, taking bite after bite, savouring the savoury, relishing in the still-warm salty-sweet taste of herbs and spices and  _ juicy  _ chicken, and - 

“...K-Korra?” 

Korra froze as light flooded the kitchen. Turning slowly, Korra came face to face with a sleepy Asami, hair mussed and tumbling over her shoulders like silky, buttered noodles, and robe half-shrugged off her shoulder, revealing a black tank top and pyjamas pants. 

Korra hastily swallowed a large chunk of carrot and chicken. “A-Asami! Hey, I was - uh -”

Asami furrowed her brow, glancing past Korra to spy a half-disassembled chicken. Silence swept through the kitchen like a basting brush, whisking away Korra’s sheepish excuses and crooked smirk, and instead placing a soft look of bemusement on Asami’s face. 

“Do you want me to heat that up for you?” Asami said, not unkindly.

Korra’s eyes grew wide like saucers. “Oh, no - no, that’s okay, you don’t have to -”

Asami shook her head, rolling up the sleeves to her robe. “It’ll taste better hot.” She said, sliding past Korra to turn the oven on. A wave of soft heat flared from the open oven, as flames flickered to life in the back, eager to spread the sweet scent of roast throughout the apartment once more. 

“Bread?” Asami said, fishing a large chunk of sourdough from a paper bag. 

“Oh - uh, sure.” Korra said, watching Asami slice two thick slices with deft skill before throwing them onto the roasting tray with the rest. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Asami said, smiling. “I thought you went with your friend to the pizza place?” 

“Y-yeah, we did,” Korra said, rubbing the back of her neck. “But it was pretty shitty. Long lines, small portions.” 

Asami clicked her tongue with genuine disappointment. “That sucks. I guess I’d resort to sneaking food too if that happened to me.” 

Korra glanced up, meeting asami’s brilliant green eyes, excuses tumbling from her lips like mirepoix from a ramekin. “I - we - well, I -”

Asami laughed softly, a sound that Korra immediately knew she wanted to hear over and over again. “I’m just kidding. You’re welcome to anything in here.” She said, waving around the kitchen. 

They spoke little more as they waited for the timer on the oven to  _ ding  _ some five minutes later _. _ They talked of class, of the apartment, of themselves, but small, bite-sized pieces of talk in general, with careful glances stolen by both parties, and gentle, unnoticed gestures felt in the spaces between where they stood at either end of the kitchen. When the oven finally signalled to them that the food was adequately heated through, Asami gestured for Korra to set the table.

“Oh, it’s okay - I can just eat here.” 

Asami quirked a brow. “Well, I was thinking I’d join you for a little midnight snack,” She said, turning to Korra as she pulled thick oven gloves from a drawer. “If that’s okay with you?” 

“S-sure,” Korra said, fetching an additional set of cutlery. 

It was a strange but comfortable atmosphere that they found themselves in, sitting quietly opposite each other as they enjoyed a hearty roast at close to 1 in the morning. Asami’s portion was significantly smaller than Korra’s who opted to take seconds, and then thirds. 

When all was consumed, Korra patted her stomach languidly, sighing complacently as she finally pushed her plate forward in completion. “That was good,” she said, nodding respectfully to Asami. “That was  _ really _ good.” 

Asami flashed a half-smile, resting her chin in her hands as she played with her fork on her own clean plate. “Thanks. Old family recipe.” 

“Oh yeah? That’s awesome. I wish I learned more cooking stuff from my family, but, uh - I never really had a knack for it.” 

Asami chuckled non-committedly, staring at her empty plate, lost in a thought; an expression simmering beneath her exterior that didn’t quite escape Korra. 

“Hey, um,” Korra said, leaning forward onto the table. “Everything okay?” 

Asami glanced upwards, green eyes momentarily betraying a wake from a deep, intrusive thought. “O-oh, yeah, it’s just I,” Asami said, pouting as a look of discomfort flashed across her face. “Listen, can I, um… Can I ask you a question?” 

Korra paused, before nodding slowly. “Sure.” 

Asami bit her lip. “I mean, don’t take this the wrong way - it might be just in my head or something, but,” she paused, before blurting, “Did I do something wrong?” 

Korra’s eyes grew wide, heat flushing through her body. “N-no!” She ejected. “Why do you think - no, you haven’t done anything.” She frowned. “Why -”

“Because ever since I moved in, it’s been like -” Asami swallowed a lump in her throat, a blush creeping into her own cheeks. “It feels like you’ve been avoiding me. I thought, oh, she’s just like that, maybe she’s a super-studious type or something, but after a while it felt like you couldn’t stand to be in the same room as me, or something -”

“No!” Korra blurted. “No, I - I’m so sorry. Listen, I just,” Korra took a deep breath, head dizzy with the dregs of alcohol and creeping sleep deprivation. “You’re just - you’re,” Korra paused. She didn’t know what exactly was coming over her, what impulsive part of her brain was urging this thought forward, but, “You’re super pretty, okay? You’re just -  _ super  _ pretty, and I’m real bad at talking to pretty people.” 

The weight of her words hit her slow and heavy, like buttery mashed potatoes. Asami burned a bright red, eyes wide with surprise and flattery. 

“Pretty?” Asami repeated softly. 

“Y-yeah,” Korra said, her crooked smirk unstoppably wide. She could only stomach the scene for a few seconds more, before Korra clambered to her feet, yawning elaborately. “Anyway - oh man, would you look at the time, I better get to sleep.” she said, hoping her elaborate stretching would sell the ruse. “Sorry. For - for waking you up, by the way.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Asami said, shaking her head. “I’ve got the day off tomorrow anyway, and this was...  nice.” 

Asami returned Korra’s smile, a bright, beautiful sight, sweet like the glistening sugar on a fresh creme brulee. 

“Yeah,” Korra said quietly. “It was nice. You’re one hell of a chef.” 

“Thanks,” Asami chuckled, eyes glancing up to meet Korra’s, as an idea sprouting in her mind. “I could teach you, you know.” 

Korra laughed. “Oh - uh, I don’t know about that,” She said, blushing. “You’ll have your work cut out for you - I’m a terrible cook.”

Asami shrugged. “Like I said; got the day off tomorrow.” She smirked. “What do you want for dinner tomorrow?” 

Korra crossed her arms, frowning in thought. “Know any good pasta dishes?” 

Asami tilted her head to the side. “How about a nice carbonara?” 

Korra grinned, biting her lip softly in eager anticipation. “Sounds perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dumb story, dumb dumb story.   
> yes i am still doing these things!!! i've just been super busy and/or lazy!   
> thanks for reading! comments make my day! if you want to, that is.   
> sorry not sorry for all the food puns and metaphors heh


	6. Day 6: Sleep

A flash of light. Sharp pain, and screaming. Piercing, painful, louder than anything Asami could have ever thought imaginable. Lungs filled with screams, and crying.

So many people, simply crying.

She wanders through the streets of Republic City, flashing lights all around her from sources unknown, as great amorphous giants of metal and malice march high above her, their footfalls shaking the foundations of the buildings she once thought unshakeable.

She feels the gaze of the dead and dying alike, reaching for her, calling for her, for help, and to blame. She _could_ have done more, she _should_ have done more -

“Asami?”

She turns, drifting, spinning and dizzy and unbalanced to hear her name echo past the streetlamps, whose lights flicker and die like candles.

Korra stands at the end of the street, bloodied and bruised and simply standing still, her back to Asami, hunched over in pain. 

“Korra!” Asami cries out, but she feels her voice choke in her throat, smoke pouring from her lips that turns to shards of molten metal, burning her lips and scarring her throat.

She looks up again to see Korra in the distance, but the deafening screech of the colossus drowns her vision. She feels her body hum, shaking as the screech obliterates her being, and slowly she feels her body being peeled apart, until -

A light unimaginably bright finds her, a spotlight from the heavens. All too soon does faith fill her heart that it is snatched away again, as the searchlight of the colossus approaches closer, a hateful glare that peers into her soul.

“Asami?” She hears the voice calling to her again, and Korra -

“Korra - Korra, look out - !”

Too late does she cry out as the heavy tread of the colossus falls, sending a wave of destruction and smoke, ruin and concrete and chaos washing over the fading silhouette of Korra.

“No,” Asami whimpers, clutching her essence as she drags her broken body into an alcove. “No, she - she can’t, please -”

Again, she hears the colossus screech, and the wall she clings to falls away from her. The ground beneath her follows too, once so sturdy, so sure she could be of the earth beneath her feet; even that has betrayed her. Falling, into the abyss as the infernal searchlight piercing the nebulous veil of her surroundings, pain shoots through her as she lands upon a softness. The colossus finds her, and with the light, she sees -

Bodies. Endless, a mass grave of the dead. Faces staring skyward with glassy eyes and contorted into faces echoing the pain and suffering they must have felt only moments ago. She reels in fear, in horror, falling from the peak, and as she does one reaches for her, to stop her falling -

Hiroshi’s grasp is cold, clammy, his face a pale simulacrum of her memory, porcelain but cracked and twisted in fear and pain.

“Goodbye, Asami.” He says, releasing her.

She falls again. Above her, high above the city, she sees the searchlight dim, as a bright beam of purple light cascades across the sky. It’s all she can see, but as she falls, a different sound is heard.

Korra, is screaming. It’s enough to jolt her awake.

It takes a good few minutes for her consciousness to steady, to realise her breath is shallow, sharp and laboured. She feels the warm softness of her pillow, and it takes every fibre of her being to concentrate on her surroundings, her tactile sensations, for if she spends even a moment’s thought lingering on her nightmare, she knows the deep fear will grip her once again.

She can’t even bring herself to roll over and search the spot beside her, where Korra should be. If she isn’t there - well, she doesn’t know what she’ll do. All Asami can do, is close her eyes and hope, hope that Korra makes a noise, moves in her sleep, _anything_ to let her know that she’s there -

Asami jumps as she feels hands slide their way around her waist, a warmth pressing itself against her back, soft lips brushing against the nape of her neck.

It’s enough to quiet the thunder in her mind, the roil in her chest. Asami exhales softly, as not to wake Korra, and lets her body return to normalcy. She laces her fingers through Korra’s, and focuses on the steady rise and fall of Korra’s chest pressing against hers, the soft rhythm of her pulse against her skin.

It’s enough to carry her to morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (: 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Comment if you'd like to.


	7. Day 7: Family

Asami had come to learn that there was a comfort to be found in the cold. In the far south, there was rarely a time in the year where snow didn’t cover every inch of the landscape, and even in the warmer months where the sun shone bright enough to melt away the sheets until the grass could breathe again, it would only be a pure moment of fleeting respite before the next cloud’s powder fell to once again blanket the world in white. 

And yet sitting on the second-storey balcony of Korra’s childhood home, bundled up in blankets and mittens and half a dozen layers of socks, she found beauty in the tranquility that snow came to represent. 

It was cold, but in a comforting way. Her mind was clear, her skin felt raw, and each lungful of air burned in a way that re-energized her, that made her feel alive. 

She needed it too, to quell the heartache.

“Surprise,” Korra said, appearing from the door, grinning. “I got us cocoa.”

Asami wrestles an arm free from her bundle of cloth and warmth to fetch the drink, thanking Korra with a nod and kiss on her cheek.

“Thanks,” Asami said quietly. “And thanks to your parents, too. They’re so nice.” 

“Yeah, they don’t get a lot of guests.” Korra says, sinking into what space isn’t already occupied by blankets beside Asami. “Well, not a lot of guests who’ve travelled such a distance, anyway. They’re delighted to host.” 

Asami hums in acknowledgement, hesitant to sip at the hot cocoa and lose an invaluable source of heat. She does so anyway, and the ringing surge of warmth that flows through her body settles as a pink flush in her cheeks.

“I was thinking,” Korra says, wrapping an arm around Asami. “That we could go sailing tomorrow. Dad loves sailing, and he’d love to take you along. And maybe we could ride into the village after that, and I could show you around? Mom has to go pick up some stuff for dinner, so we can just hitch a ride. What do you think?” 

Asami nods slowly, but again doesn’t say anything. It’s enough to quirk Korra’s intrigue this time, and with a soft touch, Korra brushes Asami’s cheek, drawing their eyes to meet. 

“Hey,” Korra says softly, brow furrowed with concern. “Everything okay?” 

Asami stares into Korra’s eyes. They remind her of the softest snow.  _ She’s beautiful.  _

Asami clears her throat, turning back to watch the slow and steady snowfall drifting from the grey heavens. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s just… it’s been a while.” 

Korra turns to follow Asami’s eyeline. “Since you’ve seen the snow?”

Asami shakes her head. “Since I’ve had a family.” 

She could feel Korra’s body tighten beside her, as her vision blurred with tears hiding just beneath the surface. Korra’s arm drew her closer, tighter into her embrace.

“Hey,” Korra hummed softly. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

Asami shook her head, sniffling. “Sorry.” She mumbled. “I-I didn’t mean to - it’s not - “

She felt Korra’s head bump against hers, tears rolling down her cheek as she gripping Korra’s shirt in a futile attempt to stem her shuddering, heaving breaths. Korra stayed quiet. She knew, knew that Korra was waiting, that Asami wanted to say something, and that she just needed the moment to gather her thoughts. 

She was thankful for that.

The sun had reached the horizon, sinking beneath the endless sea of clouds to bid them farewell for the day. Still, the snow fell, and Korra’s hand held Asami’s tighter than ever.

Asami began with a heavy sigh, to test the steadiness of her words. “I was scared of coming here, at first.” She said, slowly, carefully. “I didn’t… I didn’t want you to take pity on me. I didn’t want you to bring me here because you felt you  _ had  _ to.” 

Korra’s pauses her grip, a look of panic flashing over her eyes. “Do you not want to be here? We can go home, if you want -”

“No,” Asami shakes her head, giving a half-chuckle through strained breaths. “I love it here. I love your parents, I - I love  _ you. _ ” She dabs at her cheeks with the back of her free hand. “But I was scared. I thought it was… I didn’t want it to feel like I was - like I was  _ replacing _ my father - and my mother.” 

The sun casts the softest warmth over them, as it sinks beyond the ridges, slipping into the sea. 

“Asami,” Korra whispers quietly, but clearly. “Nothing could ever replace your family - and I’d never ask you to leave them behind either. We… we each have our own, and nothing’s ever going to change that.

But us?” Korra sighs, smiling complacently. “We’re making  _ our own _ family. One that remembers where we came from, and honors the sacrifices made so that we could be happy together.” 

The words echo in Asami’s mind, like so much snow in the wind. It gives her solace, and warmth of another kind.Asami reaches up, craning her neck to plant a soft peck against Korra’s jawline. It sets a flame in Korra’s cheeks, a bright smile that she can’t hide. 

“We should visit them.” Asami says, after a while. “My parents - when we get back to Republic City.” 

“Yeah,” Korra replies. “That sounds... like a good idea.” She pauses for a moment, hand running idly through Asami’s hair. 

Asami smirks, glancing up at Korra. “Did you mean to say, ‘Sounds perfect’?” 

Korra clears her throat, her smile faltering as Asami giggles. “Listen, I’m trying a new thing, ‘kay?” 

Asami laughs as Korra tries to desperately hush her with kisses. They stay out on the balcony for some time watching the last of the snowfall paint the endless white hills, where the only sound to be heard is the two of them talking and laughing, sharing in a quiet moment of well-deserved peace. 

Even after the last glint of the sun has long disappeared beyond the horizon, and even after the moon had began its midnight climb, they find themselves in the other’s arms, sometimes talking, sometimes simply content to stare at the stars. 

It’s only after the last of the cocoa has gone, what dregs now frozen to the bottom of their mugs, and when the cold finally finds a way to slip between their sheets to chill their backs, and when even the four layers of socks aren’t enough to keep Asami’s from shivering, that they duck back inside.

They leave the balcony with hearts so full, peace in their minds and a feeling of hope, knowing that if a moment so fleeting could be so pure, how could their lives together be anything but perfect? 

They were happy, and really, they were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for christmas! damnit.   
> Thanks for reading, everyone! Thanks for your patience, and thanks for joining me on another journey to celebrate our favourite otp and forever canon darlings.   
> comment if you'd like, otherwise I'll see you around!  
> citriic.tumblr.com


End file.
